Toybox 4
Toybox 4 was released in 7th September 1998 by BBC Video. Episodes # Noddy and the Milkman - Mr Milko is late with the milk because his brother is ill, so Noddy offers to help. But being milkman for the day proves to be rather difficult... (From Noddy and the Milkman) # William's Wish Wellingtons: William and the Alien - William goes into outer space to see what it's like being a spaceman. Then he and Barksure find life on another planet! (From William and Barksure) # Oakie Doke and the Hiccups - Grannie Annie has made some of her special lemonade. Neptune and Moses can't wait for it to settle, so they drink it before it's ready. Hic! # Pingu the Icicle Musician - Pingu is playing hide-and-seek with his friends when he finds a wonderful ice cave, full of strange icicles. Before long, Pingu the musician is playing some beautiful tunes. (From Pingu the Chef) # Little Polar Bear: The Teddy Bear - Lena is very excited. She has found something she's sure Lars the little polar bear will like - a teddy bear. However, Peeps the snow goose isn't quite so keen... # Spider!: Hedgehog Hunt - Spider keeps popping up on a hedgehog hunt. He feels a little bit sorry for the hedgehog who just can’t get any peace - can he help? (From Spider) # Postman Pat's Difficult Day - What a bad day Pat is having! First his alarm clock didn't go off, now he's running an hour late and he's fallen over Jess. Can things get any wrose? (From Postman Pat 3, Postman Pat's Finding Day and Postman Pat's Bumper Collection) # Fireman Sam: Brass Band - It's time for a spot of band practice for our heroes at the fire-station - which is probably a very good idea if Fireman Bridlington's trombone skills are anything to go by! (From Fireman Sam : Bentley the Robot and All in a Good Cause) Trailers and info * The BBC Toybox "World Of Fun" advert from 1998 with many characters such as "Fireman Sam", "Pingu", "Teletubbies", "Postman Pat", "William's Wish Wellingtons", "Noddy", "Spider", "Oakie Doke" and "Dinobabies" which appear on video, audio cassettes, books, CD-Rom games and magazines. Video clips Category:VHS Category:BBC ident from 1997 to 2009 Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:Children's Compilations Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Noddy Category:Noddy's Toyland Adventures Category:Noddy: © Cosgrove Hall Productions Jimmy Hibbert (Noddy Narrator) Category:William's Wish Wellingtons Category:Oakie Doke Category:Pingu Category:Spider Category:The Little Polar Bear Category:Jimmy Hibbert (The Little Polar Bear Narrator) Category:Postman Pat Ken Barrie (Postman Pat Narrator) Category:Fireman Sam Category:John Alderton (Fireman Sam Narrator) Category:VHS videos with BBC Toybox World of Fun trailer from 1998 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Cosgrove Hall Films Category:Hidden Ralph Entertainment Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:Maldwyn Pope (Fireman Sam Singer) Category:Ken Barrie (Postman Pat Singer) Category:Dino Babies Category:Teletubbies Category:Andrew Sachs Category:1998 VHS Releases